1. Field of the Invention
The invention is an improved design on mechanical devices that facilitate opening windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
References cited (attached hereto)
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Nos. ______________________________________ 2,010,680 8/06/1935 Van Leuven 254-131 2,186,944 1/16/1940 Waldheim 254-131 2,670,923 3/02/1954 Chiles 254-129 2,766,008 10/09/1956 Hurd 254-129 3,331,586 7/18/1967 Primoff 254-l23 ______________________________________
Previously patented window opening devices manifest designs that would use mechanical advantage to open windows. Each has one or more of the following drawbacks:
1. Would require modification or addition to the window sash;
2. Have limited range of motion, not enabling user to open a window completely;
3. Need two hands to operate;
4. Have a narrow leading edge, thus focusing stress that could damage the window sash;
5. Have an off-center line of thrust, causing lateral stress and binding of the window sash in the frame;
6. Are excessively complicated needing constant, involved adjustments, adding to the difficulty of use.
This invention eliminates these problems.